The desire to increase fuel efficiency of internal combustion engines is known. The use of turbochargers, turbocompounding turbines, waste heat recovery turbines, supercharging compressors and electric or hydraulic hybridization components to increase fuel efficiency of the internal combustion engines is also known. However, known technologies for increasing the fuel efficiency of internal combustion engines have limitations or shortcomings within certain speed and load ranges of internal combustion engines. Accordingly, a system for power integration that takes advantage of a given technology within an optimum speed and load range of an internal combustion engine would be desirable.